


alone

by ZainBAP



Series: best absolute puppies [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Daehyun's POV, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Werewolves, basically Daehyun/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainBAP/pseuds/ZainBAP
Summary: Everyone knows how much Daehyun hates being alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a werewolf AU fic verse I started on my tumblr. I'll post all written parts here on AO3, but for the additional pictures you'll still have to check out my [best absolute puppies](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/tagged/best-absolute-puppies) tag on my blog. This is also where I'll post updates and answers questions about this series.
> 
> ( To see what their wolf forms look like, see [here](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/post/148026625119/). )

Daehyun is lying sprawled out on the couch, comfortably dressed in sweatpants and a worn-out shirt. His eyes are on the TV, its low buzzing the only thing to be heard through the empty house, but he's not even sure what show is on. His mind is elsewhere.

Out there in the night with his pack.

He'd heard them howl barely an hour ago—Yongguk first, and then the others followed. Daehyun's heart had ached at the familiar sound, wanting to join in. He'd even had to put a hand to his mouth to keep himself from trying to howl in his human form. There's been a lump in his throat since they left, and it's only growing as more time passes. Swallowing around it hurts, the soreness reminding him of its presence, and Daehyun has to fight not to cry at how miserable he feels.

Sighing heavily, he curls himself into a ball in the farther end of the couch, resting his chin on one knee. Youngjae's scent is all over his clothes, as they often share, and he tries to find comfort in that. Tries to convince himself that they're all thinking of him, too. That the hunt is not the same without him; that their howl didn't sound as good without his voice.

 

 

By the time his human ears pick up the sound of something coming through the woods, Daehyun is once again lying on his back with his limbs spread out—as if trying to fill the empty space around him. He jerks at the sound, his heart leaping violently as he sits up so fast he nearly goes dizzy. He almost runs to rip the door open and meet them on the porch, but knows he was told to stay indoors.

Yongguk is first through the door, the alpha's black fur ruffled just like his hair in the morning. He looks over to where Daehyun's still seated, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, before Yongguk climbs the stairs on all fours, heading for his room. Then the rest of the pack is barging through the door, four wolves still panting from the run and yipping excitedly.

Daehyun sags further into the couch, his heart sinking as he longs to feel what they're feeling. The hype, the adrenaline, the pleasant ache in your body after the long run.

The wolves head straight for where he's sitting in the living room, stomping over each other and tracking dirt on the floor, but no one cares. Youngjae is chasing Junhong, playfully nipping at his tail. The youngest stumbles over his long legs as he tries to get away, his wolf form still scrawny and far from as muscular as Yongguk and Himchan's.

When he first turned eighteen it'd been nothing but a pup, and none of them could resist picking him up while in their human form. He had bit their fingers with bare gums, trying to appear frustrated at being babied, but Daehyun thinks he secretly loved it. He's not small enough to put in your lap anymore, but he's still the omega, and the pack hasn't stopped cooing over him yet. They probably never will.

Jongup trots a few laps around the room, still coming down from his high, before heading upstairs to get changed. There's a twig stuck in his silver fur, and Daehyun can't help but smile upon seeing it. He turns his attention back to the ruckus before him when something nudges his knee, and he looks down to see Himchan looking up at him.

"What?" He scoffs, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

But Himchan just put his head on Daehyun's knee, a comfortable weight, while maintaining eye-contact. Daehyun swallows, heart swelling a little when realizing Himchan is trying to _comfort_ him. Because he's not fooling anyone; the pack bond is too strong. They can tell just how upset he is for being left behind.

As Youngjae and Junhong eventually head upstairs, too, Daehyun sighs deeply while reaching out to stroke Himchan's white coat. It's more visibly dirty than the others', but Daehyun still thinks he's the most beautiful wolf of them all. Carefully, he runs his fingers from the back of Himchan's head and down to his shoulder blades, _feeling_ rather than hearing the beta hum approvingly against his knee. It makes Daehyun chuckle, and he can feel the lump in his throat starting to subside.

"I'm okay," he murmurs, repeating the motion of his hand.

Himchan doesn't say anything, of course, just stays where he is looking blissful for a long moment of comfortable silence before slowly pulling back. Daehyun withdraws his hand, smiling weakly to show he's not upset. The pack don't usually pet each other—except for Junhong—but whenever they do it feels incredibly intimate, and they never really talk about it afterwards.

Daehyun wishes they did, because then he'd tell them that he _loves_ when someone buries their face in his thick, brown fur. When they wrap their arms around him like he's a big plushie. He'd ask them to do it all the time, and what he could do for them. He's pretty sure Youngjae likes belly-rubs, but again: they don't talk about it.

With a low humming sound, Himchan heads upstairs like the others, and Daehyun is once again left by himself. The TV is still on, a different show now, and he half-heartedly tries to invest himself in it while waiting for the pack to get changed.

Jongup is the first to ascend from the stairs, joining Daehyun where he's still parked on the couch. He's sitting up this time, so Jongup has no problem plopping down next to him. They're wearing matching clothes now, but Jongup smells like the forest. Daehyun inhales deeply as the younger boy settles with his head on Daehyun's shoulder.

"How's your throat, hyung?"

His voice is smooth; not rasp and spent like Daehyun's after a full moon.

"Better," he replies truthfully, relaxing under Jongup's weight. "How was the run?"

"Good," Jongup says easily. "It's always good. But… it wasn't the same without you."

Daehyun can't deny how happy that makes him—Jongup can probably hear the way his heart flutters. He exhales lightly, tilting his head to rest it on top of Jongup's.

A moment later Youngjae reappears wearing a shirt that is _definitely_ Daehyun's, but no one points it out. He flops down next to Jongup with his arm along the back of the couch, reaching around Jongup with his hand brushing the back of Daehyun's neck. It makes him smile, having to bite his bottom lip not to outright _laugh_. His pack members know exactly what he needs.

Himchan and Junhong come downstairs together, wearing pjs just like everybody else. Even they join them on the couch, with the omega sitting half in Youngjae's lap and Himchan taking the vacant spot on Daehyun's right.

"We missed you, Daehyun-ah," Himchan says, patting his knee tenderly—right where he'd rested his head moments earlier.

The others make approving noises, nodding their heads, and Daehyun knows they can smell the salty tears burning behind his eyes, but he stubbornly holds them back. God, he's such a cry-baby.

"Yeah, you all sounded terrible without me," he deadpans, making them all laugh and shove at each other playfully.

Junhong somehow ends up on his back, lying across their knees with his head in Daehyun's lap, and he reaches up to run long fingers through his hair.

"You have the prettiest howl, Daehyun-hyung," he says sweetly.

Daehyun thinks he's blushing, but there's nothing he can do about it. He swats Junhong's hand away, ruffling his blonde locks instead.

"I wish you'd stayed a puppy forever."

"Me too," Jongup admits. "You were so cute."

"He's still cute," Himchan says, leaning back with his eyes on the TV.

Junhong squirms, never knowing how to take a compliment.

"Not like you," he insists, poking Daehyun's cheek absently. "I miss your wolf."

Daehyun smiles softly, not stopping the omega from touching him this time.

"Me, too."

When Yongguk finally joins them, they've actually started paying attention to the movie playing on screen. Daehyun only means to glance over—to at least acknowledge the man who never joins the full moon puppy piles—but the sight of the alpha coming downstairs has him staring.

Because Yongguk hasn't changed into sweatpants like the rest of them; he hasn't changed into anything at all, because he's still wearing his black fur. The big wolf stops at the living room's threshold, watching them for a moment before every head is turned in his direction, all of them probably equally surprised not to see their leader back in his human form.

He trudges over to nudge Junhong's feet sticking out over the end of the couch with his nose, and the omega hurries to crawl back into Youngjae's lap who seems pleased. Daehyun doesn't complain, though he'd liked the closeness. The alpha proceeds to walk along the couch, his body brushing against their knees. It's typical pack behavior—acknowledging each other's presence with simple touch.

Once he reaches the far end of the couch, Yongguk stops. Daehyun expects him to try squeeze himself in between Himchan and the arm rest, despite his size, but he doesn't. Instead the wolf puts its paw in the small gap between them, and bumps Himchan's knee with his nose as if asking him to make room. Himchan scoffs, clearly surprised, but doesn't hesitate to move as far to the right as he can. Yongguk makes a rumbling noise somewhere low in this throat and climbs into the space left vacant, curling up as well as he can and drops his big head right on Daehyun's lap.

To say Daehyun is surprised would be an understatement. He looks over to Himchan who's got the big, fluffy tail in his own lap and only seems amused about it. He smiles warmly at Daehyun, gesturing to the alpha with a nod.

"I think what Bbang is trying to say… is that he missed you, too."

Daehyun expects Yongguk to huff and maybe even move away, but he remains motionless on his lap.

"Of course he did," Youngjae says, sitting with one arm around Junhong's waist to keep him from sliding off his knee. "He had no one to scold tonight."

Laughter surges through them, and Yongguk even hums which almost sounds like he's chuckling. His jugular vibrates, right over Daehyun's thigh, and it makes him smile to himself as everyone return their attention to the movie. Himchan lets his arm rest on Yongguk's back, effortlessly digging his fingers into the thick, black fur.

Daehyun looks down at the wolf resting on his lap, one of its big paws digging into the side of his leg. Yongguk's eyes are half-closed, clearly not interested in watching the TV. His ears flick toward Daehyun, as if expecting him to say, or do, something.

Yongguk is not a big fan of showing affection towards people. He's rarely the one initiating touch, though usually accepts it when given to him. It's different with Junhong, but the two of them go way back. Even further than he and Himchan, whom seems to have zero fucks to give when it comes to Yongguk's shyness in skinship. It's always been like that—when he's human.

It's different when he's in his wolf form. The alpha often takes part in their silly games during runs, play-fighting with everyone and waving his tail like a big puppy. Daehyun has wondered if it's instinct, or perhaps the adrenalin, but maybe it's neither.

Maybe whatever is holding Yongguk back from reaching out to his members as a man disappears when he's a wolf. Maybe it's easier, to expose his heart while hiding in the body of an animal. Maybe that's why he never changed back before coming here to curl up in Daehyun's lap—comforting him with touch, just like Himchan had.

Carefully, Daehyun reaches out to put a hand on the top of Yongguk's head. The reaction is immediate: the wolf's eyes falling closed the moment Daehyun touches him. He inhales deeply and lets out a long, content sigh, sinking even further into the couch and Daehyun's lap. The rest of the pack glance down at him, but either Yongguk can't tell or simply doesn't care, because he doesn't move a muscle.

Exhaling softly, Daehyun relaxes where he's comfortably squeezed in the center of his pack members. He experimentally scratches Yongguk behind his ears, wishing he knew what the alpha liked. A low rumble from the wolf's throat speaks for him doing well, however, and so his hand grows more confident. He tips his head back to watch the movie again.

"As soon as I'm better," he murmurs after a while, breaking the silence, "we can all run again. Right?"

It's not that they don’t go running through the forest unless it's a full moon, but those nights are always so special. Always the entire pack going together, for several hours during the night, and not just two of them racing each other randomly. Daehyun desperately wants to run with all of them just like they did tonight, as soon as he's free of his cold and Yongguk lets him leave the house.

The members look hopefully between each other before looking to the alpha who's incapable of joining the conversation. Instead they all turn to Himchan—the beta and second in charge—who just smiles.

"Of course, Daehyunnie."

Yongguk hums against his leg as if to approve, eyes remaining closed, and Daehyun bites back a grin.

He swallows, realizing the lump in his throat is all gone now. Instead there's just the steady thump of his heart, beating in peaceful rhythm with the rest of his pack.


End file.
